The present invention generally relates to a gun, and more particularly, to a combustion powered and pneumatically augmented gun.
Firefighters may sometimes need a long standoff capability for fighting fires because of the breadth of the fire, the distance imposed by the terrain between the firefighters and the fire, or because of the height from which some fires commence. For example, some wildfires may be broad and overwhelming because of the immense fuel source an outdoor landscape can provide. Hill side areas, in another example, can be far from a usable water source and may be difficult to reach because of the terrain. Also difficult to reach are some fires in high rise buildings that can be set on floors well beyond the reach of conventional firefighting techniques.
One known standoff firefighting solution includes the use of aerial tankers and helicopters to drop water or fire retardants on or in front of the fire. The use of air drops may be constrained by factors such as weather, visibility, wind, safety, the number of operational vehicles available, and the time cycles involved in retrieving and dropping a fire retardant or water. Additionally, for large fires aerial delivery is often ineffective because the retardant never reaches the ground due to the fact that the water content is volatized high in the air and the chemical component is then blown away and dispersed by the winds.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved standoff apparatus and system to introduce a fire retardant into a remote area.